Malfoy zawsze dostaje to, czego chce
by theKasiaLin
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE Wyzywam cię – zabrzmiał głęboki głos Deana a w jego ciemnych oczach zamigotała złośliwość – abyś sprawił, że Draco Malfoy zainteresuje się tobą na płaszczyźnie miłosnej. Harry nigdy nie wycofał się z zadania...


**Malfoy zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.**

**Disclaimer:**

Postacie i świat przedstawiony nie są moje, należą do J. Opowiadanie jest własnością CrimsonSnowflake. Ja je tylko przetłumaczyłam

**Autor**: CrimsonSnowflake

**Tytuł oryginału**: A Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants (link do oryginału na moim profilu)

**Tłumacz:** Lilly-Lin (Lin)

**Beta:** brak (chyba, że uznać za nią automatyczne sprawdzanie pisowni i gramatyki w Wordzie…)

**Zgoda:** jest

**Ostrzeżenia:** związek męsko-męski. Jeśli tego nie tolerujesz- nie czytaj.

Non-kanon

* * *

><p>Raz do roku wszyscy Gryfoni z roczników od czwartego do siódmego spotykali się pierwszego dnia szkoły, tuż po uczcie powitalnej. Była to uświęcona tradycja praktykowana od pokoleń. Angażowała ona wszystkich uczniów, ale tylko Gryfoni byli wtajemniczeni. Po środku leżała butelka. Zwykła, szklana butelka.<p>

Zasady były dość proste. Zgromadzeni siadali na podłodze w kółku i każdy musiał zakręcić butelką. Na kogokolwiek ona wskazała wybierał zadanie dla tego, który butelką zakręcił. Zadanie musiało zostać wykonane przed końcem roku szkolnego. Wszelkie niepowodzenia oznaczały raczej upokarzające doświadczenie okrążenia biegiem zamku nago. Oczywiście każdy szanujący się gryfon miał odwagę by ponieść karę, więc każdego roku (bez wyjątku) można było zobaczyć paru pechowych mieszkańców Gryffindoru w stroju Adama. Bez wątpienia była to doskonała rozrywka dla ich rówieśników, – co było sednem tradycji. I właśnie, dlatego żaden inny dom nie praktykował (a nawet obawiał się) tej gry. Puchoni byli zbyt przerażeni by to zrobić, Krukoni zbyt poważni, a Ślizgoni najprawdopodobniej mieli najwięcej (obok Gryfonów) instynktu samozachowawczego – za dużo by to zrobić.

Harry, który na ogół czerpał przyjemność z tej zabawy, nigdy nie zawiódł w wykonaniu zadania, jakiekolwiek przydzielili mu jego współdomownicy. Na przykład: w zeszłym roku musiał zakraść się do prywatnych komnat dyrektora i ukraść jego ulubioną parę wełnianych skarpet. Parę rażąco zielono-fioletowych skarpet. Odniósł sukces, wykonując zadanie podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego i zwrócił je Dumbledore'owi na koniec uczty pożegnalnej. Przyjemną niespodzianką był fakt, że dyrektor sam o to poprosił.

Biorąc pod uwagę sukces podczas wykonania poprzedniego zadania nie mógł znieść motyli, które z podekscytowania czuł w swoim brzuchu widząc Hermionę, siedzącą tuż obok niego, gdy ta kręciła butelką. Oczekiwanie sprawiało, ze nie mógł powstrzymać się przed nerwowymi, zniecierpliwionymi ruchami. Czy tegoroczne zadanie będzie większym wyzwaniem niż poprzednie? Czy będzie dotyczyło tylko jego, czy też ktoś inny będzie zaangażowany? Możliwości było wiele.

-Wyzywam cię, żebyś chichotała i trzepotała rzęsami za każdym razem, gdy Snape na Ciebie spojrzy. - Dobiegł go głos Neville'a, pewny i bez zająknięć. Wojna, jakkolwiek straszna była, uczyniła cuda dla pewności siebie Neville'a. I nawet, jeśli niewiele się zmieniło, pomijając fakt, że Voldemort już nie stanowił zagrożenia i wielu prominentnych Śmierciożerców zostało zamkniętych, wyglądało na to, że Neville nauczył się jak się postawić.

Hermiona przyjęła swoje wyzwanie, przewracając oczami zamiast mówiąc cokolwiek i spojrzała wyczekująco na Harry'ego. Posyłając jej szeroki uśmiech Harry zwyczajnie wyszedł losowi naprzeciw i przejął butelkę. Szkło wydawało się zimne w jego dłoni i kontrastowało z ciepłem promieniującym z dużego kominka, obok którego siedzieli. Lekkim ruchem palców zakręcił butelką. Obserwował znieruchomiały jak butelka zwalnia zanim ostatecznie się zatrzymała. Zielone oczy podniosły się spoglądając na osobę, którą butelka wskazała. Dean Thomas. Harry zbladł.

Nie ważne za jak delikatnego i spokojnego uważały Deana inne domy, Gryfoni wiedzieli swoje. Za tą miłą fasadą ukrywał się geniusz zła. Przynajmniej, jeśli chodziło o okrutne wyzwania. Cały pokój zamilkł oczekując wyzwania, jakie Dean postawi przed nim.

-Wyzywam cię – zabrzmiał głęboki głos Deana a w jego ciemnych oczach zamigotała złośliwość – abyś sprawił, że Draco Malfoy zainteresuje się tobą na płaszczyźnie miłosnej. Musisz go zanęcić tak, aby chciał Ciebie, pożądał na tyle mocno, że byłby w stanie porzucić waszą rywalizację, byleby Cię zdobyć.

-Co? – Wykrzyknęły jednocześnie trzy oburzone głosy. Harry, Hermiona i Ron ze wzburzenia aż stanęli.

-W co ty sobie pogrywasz Thomas? – Warknął Ron, a jego twarz aż zaczerwieniła się z gniewu, gdy spoglądał na pozostałych.

-Postawiłem mu wyzwanie. To nie jest nielegalne, prawda? – Odparł Dean, zupełnie niewzruszony stojącym przed nim wysokim, groźnym rudzielcem. – Nie ma przecież zasady, która mówiłaby, że to jest niedozwolone, nieprawdaż? Poza ty, jeśli wyzwanie aż tak bardzo go odrzuca, może zrezygnować.

Na twarzy Seamusa wykwitł szeroki, lubieżny uśmieszek, gdy słuchał konwersacji przyglądając się Harry'emu. – Choć raz chciałbym zobaczyć nagi tyłek Pottera.

-Ale, nie sądzisz, że to lekka przesada Dean? – Hermiona, wieczna racjonalistka, dodała swoje trzy grosze posyłając Seamusowi jadowite spojrzenie – Po pierwsze: to Malfoy. Po drugie: To trochę okrutne, nie? Co jeśli Malfoy naprawdę zakocha się w Harrym i odkryje, ze to wszystko tylko z powodu naszego zakładu?

-Daj spokój Hermiona. Mówimy przecież o Malfoyu. Jaka jest szansa, że Harry zwróci jego uwagę w sposób, o jaki chodzi Deanowi? Wszyscy wiemy, jak ta dwójka sobą gardzi. Nie mam wątpliwości, że fretka będzie na tyle łaskawa, że o tym zapomni. – Seamus ponownie wyraził swoje zdanie.

-Nie o to chodzi! – Odparła – Malfoy jest takim samym człowiekiem jak my i dlatego powinniśmy go tak traktować.

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że muszę sprawić, żeby _on_ zainteresował się _mną_? – Zapytał nagle Harry. Jego zielone oczy wyrażały ciekawość, gdy spojrzał na Deana badawczo.

-Mam na myśli to, że musisz sprawić, aby on wykonał ruch w twoją stronę samemu nie podejmując pierwszego kroku. Spraw, żebyś był atrakcyjny i licz na najlepsze. Musisz skusić go i utrzymać w przeświadczeniu, że to od początku był jego pomysł, żeby z tobą być. Nie musisz nic robić – poza byciem atrakcyjnym.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się w górę sprawiając, że na jego twarzy wykwitł rozbawiony uśmieszek – Zrobię to.

-Harry! – Jego urodzona w mugolskiej rodzinie przyjaciółka wykrzyknęła oburzona. –Nie mówisz poważnie!

-Oczywiście, że tak. Nigdy jeszcze nie wycofałem się z zadania i tym razem też nie zamierzam.

* * *

><p>To był całkowicie zwyczajny poranek. Krukoni, jak to Krukoni pierwsi przybyli do Wielkiej Sali, a zaraz po nich Ślizgoni, Puchoni i na koniec banda Gryfonów w złym humorze. Wszyscy wiedzieli, ze, jeśli chodzi o poranki mieszkańcy Gryffindoru nie byli tak weseli jak zazwyczaj. Rzeczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę inne domy byli nie bardziej zrzędliwi niż pozostałe domy razem. Harry Potter nie był wyjątkiem i kiedy w końcu przybył na śniadanie, po tym jak zwlókł się z łóżka, można było zauważyć, że jego wzrok podobnie jak jego współdomowników dosłownie przeszywał. Spojrzenia posyłane w jego stronę przez Deana, rzecz jasna, nie poprawiały mu nastroju, skutkując tym, że Potter był bardziej zrzędliwy niż zwykle. To było przygnębiająco oczywiste, że Dean – i Seamus, jeśli o to chodzi – nie pozwolą zapomnieć mu o jego zadaniu, dopóki go nie ukończy.<p>

-Dzień dobry, Harry! – Hermiona, jak zawsze była wyjątkiem i pozdrowiła go radośnie. – Dobrze spałeś?

-Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś taka radosna Hermiono. – Mruknął, brutalnie chwytając szklankę z sokiem dyniowym i wypijając ją jednym haustem. – Czy pomysł zachowywania się jakbyś zadurzyła się w Snape'ie tak bardzo ci się podobał?

-Oh zamknij się. – Odparowała, lekko klepiąc go w ramię. – To, że sam jesteś w złym humorze nie oznacza, że ja też muszę w taki popaść. Nie mam problemów ze swoim wyzwaniem, no, bo przecież jak źle może być?

-Ja… Jak źle może być? Żartujesz sobie? Mówimy przecież o Snape'ie! Będzie tak źle jak tylko może być! – Zamachał kawałkiem bekonu dla podkreślenia tego, co mówił. – Przykro mi, że to mówię, ale jesteś skazana na klęskę, moja droga.

-Przestań tak dramatyzować. Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że zrobię to u _Profesora_. – Zaakcentowała dodatkowo najważniejsze słowo posyłając mu wyraziste spojrzenie. – Snape nie jest tak zły, za jakiego go uważacie z Ronem.

-Dobrze, ale nie wiń mnie, jeśli skończysz z mnóstwem szlabanów i zawalając eliksiry.

-Hermiona zawalająca eliksiry? – Ron nagle wtrącił się siadając po prawej stronie Hermiony, kiedy on znużony przetarł oczy. – Chciałbym doczekać tego dnia.

-Dlaczego ja się z wami zadaje? Jesteście zwykłymi kretynami.

-Zostałem zraniony, śmiertelnie ranny! – Wykrzyknął nagle Harry i złapał się za klatkę piersiową tak jakby został w nią zraniony strzałą i aktorsko spadł z ławki na ziemie. – Ocal mnie, Ronaldzie, mój wierny książę!

-Nie lękaj się moja piękna pani! Uratuję Cię! – I udowadniając swoje czarodziejskie zdolności przetransmitował swój nóż i talerz w miecz i tarczę. Zeskoczył ze swojego miejsca pośpieszył do Harry'ego wymachując teatralnie. Utkwił w Hermionie kpiące spojrzenie i skierował swój miecz w jej stronę. – Odejdź szatanie! Nie odbierzesz mi mojej miłości!

-Och mój wybawco! – Dwie dłonie objęły twarz Rona i para zielonych oczu wpatrywała się z rozmarzeniem w niebieskie oczy Weasleya. I mrugając do Hermiony Harry obdarował zaskoczonego Rona soczystym całusem prosto w usta.

-Oklaski wybuchły przy stole Gryffindoru wywołując też kilka gwizdów. Łapiąc przyjaciela za rękę Harry podciągnął się w górę i z szerokim uśmiechem ukłonili się. Żaden z nich Mie przejmował się spojrzeniami rzucanymi im przez sąsiadów – Ślizgonów.

-Cudowne przedstawienie muszę przyznać. – Rozległ się wesoły głos Dumbledore'a – Wygląda na to, że młody pan Potter i pan Weasley nigdy wcześniej nie pokazali swego talentu scenicznego. 10 punktów Dla Gryffindoru za fantastyczną improwizację.

Po tym dyrektor odziany w ekscentryczną szatę zamyślony oddalił się do stołu prezydialnego nucąc sobie melodie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zanim Dumbledore dotarł na swoje miejsce wszystko wróciło do normy. Harry i Ron wrócili na swoje miejsca z zadowolonymi uśmiechami na twarzach i w pełni rozbudzeni. Rozentuzjazmowani na nowo rzucili się na talerze z jedzeniem i zaczęli jeść ze zdrowym apetytem. Lub, w przypadku Rona, zapychali się taką ilością jedzenia, jaką tylko ich usta zdołały pomieścić, wprawiając Hermionę w zniesmaczenie.

Reszta poranka upłynęła spokojnie i nie minęło wiele czasu nim trzeba było iść na lekcje. Pierwszymi zajęciami tego dnia, ku zadowoleniu Rona i Harry'ego, były eliksiry. Oczywiście Hermiona nie była osobą, która przegapiłaby okazję, by wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, więc idąc dalej wtrąciła, ku swojej nieskrywanej przyjemności, cięty komentarz – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś taki zadowolony Harry. Malfoy też jest na tych zajęciach, wiesz.

-Nie przypominaj mi. – Jęknął. – Jak ja mam się za to zabrać? Nie mam pojęcia jak kogoś uwieść.

-Och, Daj spokój. Upewnij się, że pokażesz mu swój tyłek, a przyleci do ciebie jak wytrenowany szczeniaczek. Poważnie Harry. Przyłapałam Malfoya na zerkaniu na Ciebie od czasu do czasu i jeśli tylko zadbasz o to żeby zobaczył twoje zalety to masz go już na wędce. – Zatrzymała się i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Na początek, jeśli zmienisz te workowate spodnie na szczupłe, pasujące jeansy i pozbędziesz się tych okropnych okularów będziesz przyciągał więcej uwagi.

-Taaa, ale to dotyczy tylko mojego wyglądu. Malfoy nie jest naiwniakiem, nie zakocha się we mnie tylko z powodu mojego wyglądu. – Wytknął jej Harry.

-I właśnie, dlatego musisz zmienić to, jak się zachowujesz, gdy on jest w pobliżu. Musisz grać niedostępnego. Malfoy, o ile dobrze go rozgryzłam, uwielbia wyzwania. Następnym razem, gdy będziecie się mieli ku sprzeczce musisz odejść i zostawić go. – Wredny uśmieszek przebiegł przez jej twarz. – Mam na myśli to, że nie możesz odpowiadać na jego zaczepki. Spraw, żeby myślał, że jesteś już zmęczony drwinami i przekomarzaniem, a wtedy możesz już tylko czekać na efekty.

-Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? – Zapytał Ron spoglądając na nią zdziwionymi, niebieskimi oczami, tak, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

-To dość oczywiste, jeżeli tylko umiesz obserwować. Malfoy jest typowym samcem alfa. Lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą i jeśli tylko coś idzie nie po jego myśli cierpi na tym jego duma. – Odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – I dlatego musisz być bardziej uległy a jednocześnie być większym wyzwaniem.

-Po prostu ekstra. – Wymamrotał Harry machając swoją torbą w przód i w tył. Pomysł ulegania Malfoyowi, w jakikolwiek sposób, mu nie leżał.

-Przetransmutuje ci teraz spodnie Harry. W końcu i tak byś musiał zacząć, a pierwszy dzień szkoły będzie do tego najlepszy. Pomyśli, że zmieniłeś się przez wakacje i nie będzie nic podejrzewał. Nie ruszaj się. – Lekkim ruchem różdżki przemieniła jego obwisłych spodni w parę czarnych spodni, które wyglądały, jakby były szyte na niego na miarę.

-Z jakiegoś powodu mam wrażenie, że ta sytuacja rajcuje Cię bardziej niż powinna, Miona – Usłyszał mamroczącego Rona, który zarobił dzięki temu pełen uwielbienia uśmiech od Harry'ego.

-No – stwierdziła, kompletnie ignorując ich rudego przyjaciela, wyglądając na zadowoloną – dużo lepiej. A teraz pośpieszcie się, zanim się spóźnimy.

-I niby czyja to wina, hm?

Ku ich zaskoczeniu udało im się dotrzeć tuż przed tym, jak Snape pojawił się w swoim zwykłym stylu powiewając peleryną i spoglądając groźnie. Szyderstwo na jego twarzy pojawiło się, gdy tylko dotarł do Złotej Trójcy. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak się nie stało. Zgorzkniała postawa Snape'a była niemal tak mocno zakorzeniona w tradycji, jak ich wyzwania i Harry nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić. W każdym razie było to uspokajając. Wiedza, że pomimo tego wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło Mistrz Eliksirów nie zmienił się zbytnio była, co dziwne, dość miła. Ponure ciemne oczy profesora omiatały salę.

Raczej piskliwy chichot przeciął powietrze powtarzając się echem wśród ścian lochu. Wszyscy Gryfoni, jak jeden mąż obrócili się doskonale wiedząc, czym ten nieznośny dźwięk był i przewidując, że czeka ich niezapomniane widowisko. W zielonych oczach zamigotały iskierki zadowolenia, gdy przyłapały rumieniącą się z zakłopotania Hermionę.

Snape urwał swój wykład na temat, dlaczego tojad, czymkolwiek to było musiał być posiekany, a niepocięty w paski przy sporządzaniu konkretnego eliksiru. Profesor posłał pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie w kierunku, z którego wcześniej nadszedł dźwięk i kontynuował. Po raz kolejny drażniący chichot rozległ się w pomieszczeniu. Harry uśmiechnął się wrednie, gdy prawa brew Snape'a drgnęła. Neville nie mógł wybrać lepszej ofiary dla Hermiony niż Ślizgon. Snape był stworzony do raczej zabawnych reakcji.

-Czy to ważne czy tojad zostanie posiekany czy pocięty ze względu na… Na Merlina! Co to za piekielny hałas? – Za trzecim razem, gdy rozległ się chichot ponury mężczyzna w końcu zareagował. - Jeżeli jakiś imbecyl postanowił przeznaczyć ten moment na to, aby przewrócić się i umrzeć proszę, aby zrobił to poza klasą. Nie mam czasu, ani nawet w najmniejszym stopniu ochoty, żeby sprzątać wasze bezwartościowe ciała. A teraz otwórzcie stronę 257 i, jakkolwiek trudne by to było, bądźcie cicho.

* * *

><p>-Kto by pomyślał, - skomentował zakłopotany Harry. Torba na jego ramieniu kołysała się w górę i w dół tworząc kształt przypominający zaczepny uśmieszek, jaki formowały jego uniesione w górę kąciki ust-, że Snape będzie znajdował aż taką przyjemność w zerkaniu na Ciebie, Miona. Sądzę, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem, by <em>ktokolwiek<em>, a już zwłaszcza Ty, chichotał aż tyle.

-Zamknij się! – Warknęła Hermiona. Jej policzki zaróżowiły się, gdy obróciła swoje przepełnione furią spojrzenie na Harry'ego. – Piśniesz jeszcze jedno słówko Harry Jamesie Potterze, a moja pomoc przy uwodzeniu przez Ciebie Dracona Malfoya zniknie szybciej niż paczka cytrynowych dropsów w ręku Dumbledore'a.

-Tak jakby Harry potrzebował pomocy w uwodzeni fretki – zadrwił nagle Ron.

-Oczywiście, że potrzebuje Ronaldzie. Uwodzenie kogoś, tak, aby myślał, że jest uwodzącym a nie uwodzonym wymaga odrobiny finezji, której ani Ty ani Harry nie posiadacie. Ergo(1), nigdy mu się nie uda bez mojej pomocy.

-To prawda. – Potwierdził Harry wzruszając beztrosko ramionami, gdy Ron spojrzał na niego szukając wsparcia.

-Dlaczego ja się z wami zadaję? – Rudzielec uniósł ręce do góry robiąc ruch podejrzanie przypominający ten, wykonywany przez Hermionę, gdy była zirytowana ich zachowaniem.

-Ponieważ mnie kochasz – zabrzmiała melodyjnie odpowiedź.

-Dureń! – Krzyknął Ron próbując złapać przyjaciela, zamierzając sprawić by ten odszczekał swoje słowa i goniąc go w dół korytarza, gdy ten zwiał. Radosny śmiech rozbrzmiewał w zamku, gdy Harry pozwalał chudemu młodzieńcowi dogonić go nim ponownie wymykał mu się z łatwością, wywołując kolejną falę żartobliwych obelg posyłanych w jego kierunku.

Ich zabawa zakończyła się jednak pozbawieniem Harry'ego oddechu, gdy biegnąc wpadł na coś, co zdawało się być ciepłą ścianą. Z grymasem bólu na twarzy i z jękiem, który wydobył mu się z ust upadła na podłogę, niefortunnie lądując na swojej kości ogonowej. Miał już na końcu języka obelgę i soczyste przekleństwo, które zmiął w ustach, gdy tylko spojrzał w górę. Ten charakterystyczny, szyderczy wyraz twarzy był nie do podrobienia.

Emanując nonszalancją Harry wstał, otrzepał ubranie i pozdrowił swój cel krótkim skinięciem głowy, –Malfoy – odsuwając się od niego. Miał jeszcze świeżo w pamięci słowa Hermiony i stwierdził, że to jest na tyle dobry moment by podjąć wyzwanie, jak żaden inny.

-Dokąd idziesz, Potter? – Duża, większa od Harry'ego zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku i zawróciła go.

-Mam transmutację – Odparł Harry starając się nie wyrywać swojej ręki z ciasnego uścisku Ślizgona, tylko patrząc wyczekująco na blondyna, jak gdyby oczekiwał na coś.

Cokolwiek Malfoy chciał zrobić, nie miał na to szansy, gdy pojawił się Ron. Zziajany i szeroko uśmiechnięty podbiegł nagle do nich. Niemal komicznie wyglądało, gdy uśmiech spełzł z twarzy rudzielca i ten spochmurniał. Sposób, w jaki niebieskie oczy zerknęły, a potem kolejny raz, a potem jeszcze jeden na rękę zaciśniętą wokół ramienia Harry'ego zdradzał, że nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział.

-Malfoy! – Syknął najmłodszy syn Weasleyów. – Co ty, do ciężkiej cholery robisz? Puszczaj go!

Nie czekając, aż blondyn go posłucha Ron szybko ruszył do przodu i stanął pomiędzy nimi zmuszając Malfoya do puszczenia Harry'ego, by nie przebywać w intymnej odległości od wściekłego Gryfona. Nie było w tej sytuacji nic niezwykłego. Ich starcia z Malfoyem stały się rutyną i Harry nieomal nie zapomniał, że nie powinien reagować na zaczepki Ślizgonów. Jednak przypomniał sobie i zareagował odpowiednio.

-Daj spokój Ron. Chodźmy. – Harry położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela, delikatnie szarpiąc go, by odciągnąć większego chłopaka od Dracona. – To nie jest warte szlabanu.

-Jesteś pewien, stary? – Zapytał Ron nie spuszczając oczu ze swojego potencjalnego celu, stojącego przed nimi. – To nie byłoby dla mnie problemem, żeby się nim odpowiednio zająć, w Twoim imieniu.

Mało subtelne prychnięcie dobiegło ich ze strony Malfoya, dając tym samym znak, że ten przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. – Zaczynasz ze _mną_, Weasley? No to dawaj. Zabawię się trochę.

-Nie! – Krzyknął Harry, owijając swoje ramiona wokół Weasleya, gdy jego przyjaciel nagle wyrwał się do przodu zamierzając powalić blondyna kilkoma ciosami. – Nawet się nie waż Ron. Posłuchaj mnie. Chodźmy.

-Tak, bądź dobrą, małą suką i słuchaj swojego pana. – Wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Malfoy.

-Ronie Weasley – szepnął Harry prosto do ucha Rona, z obojętnością patrząc swoimi zielonymi oczami na Malfoya. Niespodziewanie udało mu się ukryć tłumiony gniew. – Jeśli teraz rzucisz się na Malfoya i zrujnujesz mój plan, przyrzekam, że nie będę jedynym, który będzie biegał z jajkami na widoku całej szkoły.

-W porządku, chodźmy. – Rudowłosy w końcu uległ i posyłając ostatnie spojrzenie Malfoyowi odwrócił się, i złapał Harry'ego ciągnąc go za sobą.

-Okropnie przykro mi z Twojego powodu, Harry. – Zaczął Ron, gdy tylko Ślizgon zniknął z pola widzenia. – Serio. Musieć uwieść kogoś _takiego_, musi być okropne.

-Daj na wstrzymanie, stary. – Harry poklepał swojego przyjaciela po jego szerokich plecach, ignorując jego ostatnią wypowiedź. – Chodźmy na transmutację.

* * *

><p>Minęło parę dni od ich – czy też raczej Rona – ostatniej konfrontacji z Malfoyem. Harry od tego incydentu nie widział po nim ani śladu i, co zrozumiałe, zaczynał zastanawiać się czy przyjęcie tego wyzwania było mądrym ruchem z jego strony. Każdego dna, każdej godziny i minuty, która upłynęła zajmował się swoim wyglądem, zgodnie z radą Hermiony. Był blisko podania się, kiedy nagle Seamus niedbale zauważył, że cały stół Slytherinu zdaje się patrzeć w ich kierunku.<p>

-Myślisz, że oni coś planują? – Oczy Gryfona zwęziły się podejrzliwie, gdy posłał skanujące spojrzenie w kierunku tych ubranych na zielono – srebrno.

-Z jakiego innego powodu mogliby się patrzeć? – Zapytał Ron z zapchanymi, jak zwykle, gdy siedzieli przy stole ustami.

-Nie, nic nie planują. – Harry dodał swoje trzy grosze. – _Coś_ się jednak zmieniło. Można to zauważyć w ich ruchach, są niepewni jak powinni się zachować.

-Zauważyłeś to? – Zaskoczona Hermiona obróciła się w jego kierunku.

-Oczywiście, że tak, to proste. Weźmy na przykład Parkinson. Zwykle teraz wisiałaby na Malfoyu lub Zabinim, a spójrz na nią, po prostu siedzi i rozmawia z Bullstrode. – Stwierdził, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem. – Coś musiało się zmienić w Slytherinie skoro tak jest.

-Skoro tak mówisz… - zaczęła Hermiona. Jej brązowe oczy nabrały bardziej wyrachowanego wyrazu tuż po tym jak spoczęły na centrum stołu Slytherinu, a dokładniej na Malfoyu. Spostrzegła, że Książę Slytherinu zawsze w jakiś sposób, nawet bardzo dyskretny, zdawał się mieć oko na Harry'ego. Sposób, w jaki posyłał raczej ostre spojrzenia w kierunku każdego – zarówno Ślizgona, Gryfona, Puchona i Krukona – kto odważył się spojrzeć na Harry'ego z pochwałą w oczach. To było raczej interesujące.

-Moi drodzy Gryfoni, - zaczęła mówić wystarczająco głośno by każdy ze współdomowników ją słyszał, ale nie na tyle by przyciągnąć uwagę innych domów. – Zacznijmy grę.

-Grę? – Odezwała się Ginny, jej twarz rozjaśniła się w oczekiwaniu.

-Zagramy w grę „Kto sprawi, że Harry Potter zarumieni się najbardziej"

-Mówisz poważnie? – Zapytał Harry z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy w tym samym czasie gdy Seamus wykrzyknął – Wchodzę w to!

-Jestem poważna. Myślę, że wiem, dlaczego Ślizgoni zachowują się w ten sposób. Jeśli Malfoy zareaguje na tą grę, to moja teoria się potwierdzi, jeśli nie…. cóż będziesz musiał postarać się bardziej by go przekonać, Harry.

I tak zaczęły się obsceniczne i nigdy wcześniej niewidziane sposoby flirtowania, obmacywania i wszystkiego innego, co mogło sprawić, by człowiek się zarumienił. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że nie rumienił się tak w całym swoim życiu i gdyby nie miało mu to pomóc w wypełnieniu jego zadania, uciekłby z Wielkiej Sali w momencie, gdy Seamus objął swoją ręką jego talię. Ale Harry był Gryfonem, Gryfonem, który kochał wyzwania i nie mógł – z czystym sumieniem – zrezygnować z czegoś, czego już się podjął. W związku z tym – włącznie z jego uporem – pozwalał swoim kolegom Gryfonom na więcej swobody niż w innym wypadku.

Raczej zawstydzający pisk wydobył się z jego ust, gdy bardzo śmiała ręka znalazła się odrobinę za blisko jego krocza by czuł się w miarę komfortowo. Zerwał się z miejsca i odsunął mając ostatecznie dość. Zielone oczy posłały w kierunku Hermiony oskarżające spojrzenie nim wpadł wprost na dość znajome, ciepłe ludzkie ciało.

Silne ręce złapały go za ramiona podtrzymując przed upadkiem. Skóra przy Harrym zdawała się emanować niemal upalnym ciepłem. Sposób, w jaki Ślizgon zdawał się górować nad nim dawał jasno do zrozumienia, dlaczego Malfoy tak łatwo podporządkował sobie swój dom. Malfoy miał prezencję, która nie pozwalała zaprzeczyć, że było to cokolwiek innego niż zastraszenie. Sposób, w jaki te oczy zdawały się być nabuzowane elektrycznością i zmieniać się tak szybko jak chmury burzowe tylko wzmacniał siłę tego zastraszenia i Harry poczuł, że cieszy się, że to nie na niego to spojrzenie jest skierowane. Nie, spojrzenie było, o dziwo, skierowane na jego obmacywacza.

Kolejny pisk – tak samo zawstydzający jak poprzedni – wymknął się z jego ust, gdy silne ramię objęło go w pasie przyciągając do wysokiego ciała Malfoya. Opierając się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową Harry mógł poczuć jakieś wibracje nadchodzące ze strony Malfoya i nagle zrozumiał, że Malfoy _warczał. _To nie była jakaś mierna próba, raczej czysty, pierwotny dźwięk i Harry poczuł, że musi się powstrzymywać, by nie zadrżeć.

-Ty myślisz, że co robisz, Finnigan? – Wycedzone przez zęby słowa wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że blondyn się powstrzymuje. I jakby to nie było wystarczające Harry mógł poczuć, że mięśnie Ślizgona kurczą się w próbie powstrzymania się. O tak, Harry był zachwycony, że to nie on był tego adresatem.

-To, co robie, nie jest twoją sprawą Malfoy! – Warknął Seamus podnosząc się z siedzenia, unosząc rękę z różdżką – na wszelki wypadek. – Mógłbym ci zresztą zadać to samo pytanie. Co ty do cholery myślisz, że robisz z naszym Harrym?

-Zazdrosny? – Malfoy spojrzał złośliwie, podczas gdy jego dłoń przesunęła się po klatce piersiowej Harry'ego z przelotnym, pieszczotliwym ruchem palców.

Napięcie było wyczuwalne i Harry odkrył z zaskoczeniem, że żaden nauczyciel nie zareagował na tą dość oczywistą konfrontację, Czując się niekomfortowo z tym jak te palce stale zbliżały się do jego prawego sutka, Harry przesunął się. Przesunął się z dala od tych palców prosto w kierunku tułowia Malfoya – lub co ważniejsze – jego krocza. Gorący oddech owiewał jego szyję za każdym razem, gdy Malfoy wdychał lub wydychał powietrze.

-Nie ruszaj się, dobrze Potter? – Blondyn cicho mruknął – prosto do ucha Harry'ego – zacieśniając uścisk wokół ciała Gryfona.

Harry posiadał, wbrew powszechnej opinii, instynkt samo-zachowawczy o wiedział, z powodu instynktu i tego, że sam był mężczyzną, że każdy kolejny ruch mógłby doprowadzić do nie komfortowej sytuacji – zarówno dla niego jak i dla jego porywacza. Wiedząc to Harry od razu zamarł, starając się ignorować drżenie, którego nie mógł opanować, za każdym razem, gdy ciepły podmuch ze strony Ślizgona go owiewał.

-Chciałeś czegoś konkretnego Malfoy? – Wcięła się Hermiona, uciszając innych Gryfonów płomiennym spojrzeniem.

-Jeśli mam być szczery to tak – wycedził, uśmiechając się drwiąco w kierunku wszystkich stojących przed nim Gryfonów, gdy zaczął kontynuować. – Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyście trzymali swoje brudne łapska z dala od tego, co moje.

-Twoje? – Pisnął Harry, przełykając, gdy zaborczy uchwyt wokół niego zacieśnił się po tym pytaniu.

-Myślałeś, że co się stanie, kiedy zacząłeś odgrywać przede mną tą rozkoszną, małą scenkę. Że przejdę nad tym do porządku dziennego i pozwolę ci robić to samo, co inni? Nie sądzę. Malfoy się nie dzieli. – I bez dalszych wyjaśnień blondyn ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Harry'ego zatapiając w skórze swoje zęby i ssąc dopóki na pojawił się ciemny znak – mocno kontrastujący z jasną karnacją chłopca o kruczo-czarnych włosach.

-Widzicie to? – Zwrócił się Malfoy w kierunku całej Wielkiej Sali wskazując na malinkę, podkreślając ją, - To jest mój znak, ktokolwiek zbliży się do jego posiadacza może liczyć na raczej bolesne spotkanie ze mną, moją stopą i moją różdżką. Przyrzekam, _coś_ stanie się z _czyimś_ tyłkiem i bynajmniej nie chodzi o mój.

* * *

><p>-To nie możliwe. To nie mogło przynieść takich efektów. – Stwierdził Harry, entuzjastycznie dotykając sporego siniaka na jego szyi. – Mam na myśli to, że nawet niczego nie zrobiłem. Powiedz mi, że to, co się tam stało się nie stało Miono!<p>

-Przykro mi to mówić, ale jesteś zbyt zniewalający dla twojego własnego dobra, Harry. Oficjalnie zgłoszono już do ciebie roszczenia. – odpowiedziała, jej głos był wyprany z jakiejkolwiek sympatii, właściwie Harry mógł dostrzec w nim mały ślad zadowolenia z siebie.

-Je – jesteś z tego zadowolona? – zapytał, na jego twarzy odmalowało się niedowierzanie. – Naprawdę myślisz, że to coś dobrego? On mnie ugryzł, ten dupek _mnie ugryzł_!

-Przestań zgrywać taką królową dramatu. – przewróciła oczami nie będąc pod wrażeniem. – Tego właśnie chciałeś, czyż nie? Prawie ukończyłeś swoje zadanie.

-Prawie? Co masz na myśli mówiąc prawie?

-Cóż… musi na ciebie zapracować, nie? Wyzwanie Deana mówiło, że musisz sprawić by on ścigał ciebie, a jak na razie nie widziałam żadnego pościgu, a ty? – figlarny uśmiech wpełzł na jej usta ujawniając jak dobrze się bawiła.

-Nigdy nie powinienem był się na to zgadzać. Jestem totalnie stracony. – jęknął Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

-W końcu zrozumiałeś to, co my wiedzieliśmy od początku? – Ron opadł na siedzenie obok niego niezgrabnie klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu i wysyłając Hermionie chłopięcy uśmieszek. – Zajęło ci to trochę, stary.

-To dość interesujące jak parę słów z twojej strony potrafi mnie pocieszyć, Ron. Po kim ty to masz?

-Po mamie, bez wątpienia.- zamyślił się Gryfon, jego twarz wyrażała powagę i jasne było, że nie wyczuł sarkazmu, którym przesiąknięte były słowa Harry'ego.

-Z przykrością muszę powiedzieć, że sztuka sarkazmu jest ci kompletnie nieznana, Ron. – skomentował Harry uśmiechając się na prychnięcie Hermiony.

-Oh zamknij się, - Ron rzucił w niego poduszką. – Nie powinieneś się martwić o to, co zrobić z Malfoyem?

-Nie przypominaj mi. – jęknął Harry z twarzą zasłoniętą przez rzuconą poduszkę.

-Szczerze, - westchnęła Hermiona – Nie musisz wiele robić Harry. Po prostu unikaj Malfoya przez parę dni, upewnij się, że widuje cię flirtującego publicznie z ludźmi i masz to z głowy.

-Oh… W porządku, tak zrobię.

-Dobrze, a teraz się zamknijcie i dajcie mi czytać.

I tak, w zgodzie ze swoimi słowami Harry rozpoczął wielką zabawę w kotka i myszkę z Draco Malfoyem.

* * *

><p>Adrenalina krążyła w jego organizmie, gdy biegł rzucając przez ramię przelotne spojrzenia. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała, gdy oddychał, przeciskając się między gronem uczniowskim – złożonym głównie z Krukonów i Puchonów – i ignorując wiele spojrzeń, które otrzymywał. Harry James Potter próbował uciec. I nikt niw mógł go powstrzymać. Gra „Harry Potter unika Draco Malfoya" stała się bardziej poważna i wyczerpująca niż oczekiwał. Nie, nie dlatego, że Harry był kiepski w ukrywaniu się – naprawdę był w tym świetny – raczej z powodu faktu, że Malfoy zarządzał pomocą całego swojego domu. Zatem Harry odkrył, że unika nie jednej osoby, lecz całego domu pełnego najbardziej chytrych, pomysłowych i zdeterminowanych uczniów w całej szkole.<p>

Tak jak powiedział swoim przyjaciołom dwie noce wcześniej: był stracony.

Scenariusz, w jakim grał obecnie przypominał mu, dość osobliwie, film akcji, który kiedyś widział. Tak jak bohater wspomnianego filmu Harry skakał, turlał się i robił wszystko, co było dla człowieka możliwe, by uniknąć złapania. To było wszystko, tylko nie łatwizna. Ślizgoni byli przebiegli, prawie zbyt przebiegli. Kiedykolwiek Harry zrobił ruch by uniknąć ataku przypuszczonego przez nich na niego wyglądało to jakby tego właśnie oczekiwali, jakby wiedzieli, że tak właśnie zrobi.

Kropla potu spłynęła po jego skroni, wzdłuż krzywej szczęki, wyznaczając ścieżkę w dół jego szyi nim zniknęła pod szatami. Przelotny grymas wykrzywił mu twarz. Zaczynał się męczyć – był coraz bardziej znużony z każdym krokiem. Nie był w stanie ciągnąć tego dłużej. Zielone oczy rzucały przed i za siebie coraz bardziej zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Nie było żadnych ukrytych przejść gdzie mógłby się schować, żadnych zacienionych kątów ani nisz, które ukryłyby go przed wzrokiem. Innymi słowy nie miał gdzie uciec ani zregenerować sił.

Jego przyjaciele, ci zdrajcy, porzucili go. Śmiejąc się z niemal przerażonego spojrzenia, jakie im rzucił i kontynuując wędrówkę do klas. Nawet Ron i Hermiona go zostawili, mówiąc, że to część jego wyzwania i musi się uporać z tym sam. Czysty nonsens, ot co. Niemal sadystyczny uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony zdradzał, jak wielką przyjemność z tego czerpała. I Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby nie lekcje śledziłaby go, patrząc z rozbawieniem na to polowanie i nie racząc kiwnąć palcem by mu pomóc. Gdyby nie znał jej lepiej, wierzyłby, że jest idealnym materiałem na Ślizgonkę.

-„Pan Jajko na murze siadł." – rozbrzmiał nagle nieziemski głos – „Pan Jajko z muru spadł. I wszyscy konni i wszyscy dworzanie Złożyć do kupy nie byli go w stanie."2

Odgłos kroków docierający do jego uszu, przybliżał się z każdą upływającą sekundą. Jego gardło zacisnęło się, gdy zrozumiał, że znalazł się w potrzasku. Za nim była banda Ślizgonów, a przed nim wielce prawdopodobnie Draco Malfoy. Białe zęby zacisnęły się na jego górnej wardze wymuszając już i tak wymuszony dodatek. Z cichym westchnieniem Harry poddał się nieuniknionemu.

-Witaj Harry Potterze – Zielone oczy zerknęły w górę dostrzegając blond włosy i srebrne oczy. – Uroczy dzień, czyż nie? Chrapaki krętorogie szaleją przy takiej pogodzie. Ja i mój tatuś jedziemy polować na nie wiesz – tego lata.

-Luna – odetchnął Harry, jego całe ciało rozluźniło się w uldze. Powinien był wiedzieć, powinien był wiedzieć, od kiedy usłyszał tą dziwną wierszowankę. Kto inny w Hogwarcie mógł znać mugolski wierszyk i mówić go tak otwarcie w taki…. Wzniosły sposób. Nikt inny, tylko Luna Lovegood, oto kto.

-Powinieneś skręcić za następnym rogiem, tam jest więcej miejsc do ukrycia – i nie mówiąc nic więcej szła dalej, rozglądając się w zadumaniu – jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widziała korytarza.

Kierując się wskazówką Krukonki Harry skręcił w lewo i trafił wprost na przerażająco znajome ciepłe ciało.

Głos, tryumfujący i zadowolony z siebie przeciął powietrze, podczas gdy ramiona zacisnęły się na nim trzymając go w zaborczym uścisku – Mam cię.

Pięć dni, trzydzieści trzy minuty i pięćdziesiąt sekund. Oto jak długo udało mu się unikać Malfoya. W jego opinii zbyt krótko, a według Draco zbyt długo. A teraz, gdy poczuł ramiona Ślizgona ściskające go jak na długo utracony skarb zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie był to pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy mu się to udało. Znienacka palce Malfoya zdawały się przeobrażać w mordercze pazury, które wbijały się w głąb jego skóry w uścisku, który nigdy nie miał wypuścić go z rąk. W tym konkretnym momencie coś go uderzyło – coś, co powinno mu przyjść do głowy nim przyjął głupie wyzwanie Deana. – Malfoy nie był kimś, z kim można by pogrywać, najmniej ze wszystkich rzeczy włącznie z dumą to było jasne, że teraz, nawet gdyby jego zdobywca poznał wszystkie czynniki, które sprawiły, że Harry popisywał się nigdy nie pozwoliłby Gryfonowi uciec. Według Malfoya Harry należał do niego i dlatego nie mógł uciec oraz, jakby to ujął blondyn, cudzołożyć z innymi ludźmi.

W jakiś sposób schlebiało mu to. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie był pożądany w taki sposób, Zawsze był obserwatorem, gdy jego przyjaciele kończyli w dramatycznych romansach, a on sam, poza tym niefortunnym incydentem z Cho Chang, przywykł do tego. Więc teraz, gdy był w centrum czyjejś uwagi – na dodatek kogoś zaborczego i zdeterminowanego – jego mała część nie mogła nic poradzić na rozkoszowanie się tym faktem. Oczywiście, nawet większa jego część znajdowałaby w tym przyjemność, gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny niż Malfoy.

-Powinieneś wiedzieć, że właściwie nie lubię ścigać tego, co moje. Dużo chętnej robiłbym _inne_, o wiele przyjemniejsze rzeczy. – Ten lubieżny uśmiech był boleśnie wręcz oczywisty, tak jakby Ślizgon zamierzał osiągnąć taki efekt.

-Nie jestem niczyją własnością – wymruczał Harry sięgając jedną ręką do ramienia Malfoya by je odsunąć. Zacieśnił ucisk a jego paznokcie wbiły się w bladą skórę porywacza, na bolesne chrząknięcie, które otrzymał w odpowiedzi jego twarzy przybrała wygląd człowieka zadowolonego z siebie – A zwłaszcza nie twoją.

-Wmawiaj to sobie dalej kochanie – powiedział Draco – ostatecznie padniesz ofiarą mojej wspaniałości

-Mam lekcje.

-Wszyscy mamy, ale to nie powstrzymuje nas przed zrywaniem się od czasu do czasu, wyluzuj Potter. – odparł z nonszalancją Malfoy.

-Nie mam na myśli klasę, jako gust, styl i maniery3. –Harry nie przegapił okazji do uderzenia, z trudem powstrzymał złośliwy uśmieszek, który próbował wślizgnąć się na jego usta, gdy poczuł jak Ślizgon zamarł. To, był tego pewny, wkurzy Malfoya bardziej niż cokolwiek innego,

Blondyn wrócił do siebie szybciej niż przewidywał i z łatwością odparował – Oczywiście, że masz, każdy, kto zakocha się w Malfoyu ma dobry gust. Jesteśmy przecież najlepsi z najlepszych.

-I skromni też, jak widać – mruknął Harry przewracając oczami. Z cichym westchnieniem rozluźnił się w uścisku Ślizgona, nie było sensu marnować sił na próby ucieczki, gdy było jasne, że Malfoy go nie puści. Powłócząc nogami poruszali się w tył, blondyn prowadził ich oboje dopóki plecy Draco nie dotknęły ściany. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ciepło promieniujące z tyłu było przyjemne, właściwie, było dość niepokojąco bardziej niż przyjemne.

-Widzisz, poddanie się nie jest takie złe – oświadczył tryumfalnie Draco, kładąc brodę na czubku głowy Harry'ego.

-Czy ty musisz brzmieć tak filistersko?

-Tak – uciął nagle głos – a ty?

Właśnie wtedy, kiedy Harry nie potrzebował być uratowanym, Ron postanowił się pokazać. Na piegowatej twarzy odmalowało się wściekłe spojrzenie. Niebieskie oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie, gdy spoczęły na dłoniach obejmujących szczupłe biodra. W powietrzu otaczającym rudowłosego dało się wyczuć aurę złego, starszego brata gotowego skopać tyłek chłopakowi. To było niezmiernie oczywiste, że Ron myślał o nim jak o członku rodziny, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać irytacji faktem, że przyjaciel postanowił się pokazać, gdy nie był już potrzebny.

-Byłoby mądrze gdybyś trzymał przy sobie to, co nazywasz rękoma, Malfoy. – drwina, rzadko spotykana, gdy Ślizgona nie było w pobliżu, pojawiła się. – Byłoby to dość niefortunne gdyby coś im się stało, czyż nie?

-Ron… - Harry poruszył się by zrobić krok do przodu i zacisnął zęby z irytacji, kiedy Malfoy odmówił rozluźnienia uścisku – ponownie. Ogarnęło go dziwaczne uczucie déjà vu.

Napięcie było wysokie i Harry był już pewien, że za chwile między chłopcami wybuchnie walka, gdy dobiegł ich znajomy, i bardzo pożądany głos. – Serio, Ron, nie mówiłam ci, żebyś się nie wtrącał. Miałam rację, że z Harrym wszystko dobrze. Teraz przestań próbować rozpocząć bójkę i pomóż mi nieść te książki!

Z gniewnym spojrzeniem, którego używała, gdy którykolwiek z nich: Harry lub Ron, robił coś głupiego odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Ty też chodź, Harry! Nie mamy całego dnia.

Ze spokojem, zignorowała Malfoya z wyższością. I podczas gdy Harry miał problem z oswobodzeniem się z objęć Ślizgona, Hermiona złapała go za nadgarstek i wyciągnęła go z nich z łatwością. Jej apodyktyczna poza, której używała by trzymać innych na dystans, wskazywała jasno jak światełko w ciemnościach, że nikt, nawet Draco nie stanie jej na drodze.

* * *

><p>Nie miał wątpliwości, coś miało się wydarzyć. Całe jego ciało było napięte w oczekiwani, podczas gdy prześlizgiwały się to tu, to tam wyłapując każdego ucznia, każdy szczegół, jaki tylko był widoczny w Wielkiej Sali. Ślizgoni, po raz kolejnie, zachowywali się dziwnie – jakby na coś czekali. Harry, który wiedział jak to odczytać, bynajmniej nie przynosiła otuchy płochliwa atmosfera otaczająca ich, a fakt, że wszyscy oni robili niewiele by to ukryć wiele mówił o tym jak niespokojni byli. I jeszcze to dziwnie uczucie, że ma to coś wspólnego z dużą zmianą w hierarchii, która wydarzyła się w noc sądu ostatecznego – jak Harry zwykł ją nazywać. Najprawdopodobniej zrozumieli, że zapowiedziana zmiana będzie permanentna.<p>

Jeśli by nie brać pod uwagę faktu, że sam był w to zamieszany cieszyłby się z ich dezorientacji. Skoro jednak tak było, a on znalazł się w samym środku całego tego zamieszania nie było to ani trochę śmieszne. Właściwie to było raczej dołujące – nawet, jeśli zaczynał godzić się z myślą o byciu z Draco.

-Trzymaj ręce na widoku, Finnigan! – O wilku mowa…..

Gdy Harry się obrócił powitała go dość dziwna scena. Seamus z ramieniem wyciągniętym w kierunku uda Harry'ego – bez wątpienia w kolejnej próbie molestowania go – stał jak skamieniały z różdżką przytkniętą do tyłu jego głowy –przez szanownego Dracona Malfoya. Twarz blondyna wykrzywiło warczenie, jego oczy ciskały gniewne spojrzenia i Harry z łatwością mógł zgadnąć jak bardzo Ślizgon chciał rzucić klątwę, albo dwie.

-Teraz, - zaczął Draco, przemieszczając się by stanąć pomiędzy Harrym, a bałamutnym Gryfonem. – Odsuń się od ciacha zanim ci coś odetnę.

-Miły dzień, Malfoy? – zapytała z nonszalancją Hermiona, dalej jedząc swoją kolację, tak jakby nie działo się nic niezwykłego.

-Bardzo, dziękuje Granger – odpowiedział Ślizgon tak samo uprzejmie i obojętnie jak ona.

-Witaj kochanie. – Harry zamrugał, gdy otrzymał pocałunek w policzek, a jego prześladowca zajął miejsce obok niego, zdumiony zwyczajnością i pozorną normalnością tego wszystkiego. Trybiki w jego głowie obracały się ciężko, jęcząc i skrzypiąc aż w końcu coś zaświtało. Zapał Hermiony do pomagania mu, chęć Draco do bycia wkręcenia w to całe „pożądanie go", poufałość, z jaką Hermiona i Malfoy odzywali się do siebie i inne podejrzane rzeczy…

-Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej – zaczął patrząc to na jedno to na drugie z nich – pomyślałbym, że to wszystko było uknute przeciwko mnie.

-Oczywiście, że było – zadrwił Draco obejmując Harry'ego w talii by przyciągnąć go bliżej do siebie. – Wiedziałem o wyzwaniu przez cały ten czas. Nie wierzyłeś chyba w możliwość uwiedzenia mnie, bez mojej wiedzy o tym, nieprawdaż? Masz tak mało wiary w moją przebiegłość.

-Więc mówisz, że to wszystko było zaplanowane?

-Masz do czynienia z Malfoyem, Harry. Oczywiście, że wszystko było zaplanowane, od samego początku. Jestem przecież Malfoyem, a Malfoy zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.

* * *

><p>1 Ergo – łac. więc, otóż<p>

2 Cyt. Za Wikipedią. Zmieniłam Humpty Dumpty na Pan Jajko, bo może niektórzy nie znają wierszyka i tej postaci.

3 W oryginale Harry mówi „ I have class" co może znaczyć zarówno „Mam lekcję" jak i „Mam klasę" Draco zrozumiał wypowiedź jako to pierwsze, zatem tak przetłumaczyłam, Harry potem wyjaśnia prawidłowe znaczenie, stąd tu pojawia się już „klasa" Trudno to przetłumaczyć tak by pierwsze class zachowało oba znaczenia. Jeśli ktoś ma pomysł jak to zrobić lepiej proszę o pomoc.

* * *

><p>To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie więc proszę o komentarze. - Żeby skomentować nie trzeba być zalogownym<p> 


End file.
